The present invention relates to a support apparatus, and more particularly to a support apparatus designed for moving and rotating two-wheeled vehicles or snowmobiles in a confined space.
Owners of motorcycles or other larger two-wheeled vehicles often park the vehicles in garages and other storage buildings to protect them from the elements and/or to provide security from theft. Moving these vehicles in and out of confined spaces can be cumbersome. Large two-wheeled vehicles such as motorcycles often weigh twelve hundred pounds or more. Operating these vehicles at highway speeds requires minimal effort, however, when the vehicle is stopped, the full weight of the vehicle is a disadvantage to the operator. Also, the turning radius of the larger vehicles is relatively large making it difficult to maneuver in a garage or storage facility where space is limited. The same limitations apply to maneuvering snowmobiles in confined areas. Typically the space required, to turn around these vehicles easily, is approximately twice the length of the vehicle. Accordingly, individuals who own vehicles must maneuver them back and forth several times to exit confined areas. Given the size and weight of the vehicle and the slow intricate movements, the potential for hazard to person and property is significant. For example, turning too sharply, or moving backwards may cause the individual to lose balance and fall.
In addition to turning the vehicle around, there is also a need to be able to move the vehicle in other ways besides simple rotation. For long periods of inactivity it may be desirable to move the vehicle into areas that are more suitable for long term storage. With the size, weight, and lack of maneuverability of the vehicle, moving the vehicle into tight spaces can be difficult. Vehicles of this size cannot be pushed sideways and, accordingly, considerable space is usually required to maneuver the cycle into position. Therefore, it would be advantageous to be able to roll the support apparatus in all directions with a vehicle on it.
Given that space is usually limited in these storage areas there is also a need for a support apparatus that takes up a minimum of space when not in use.
Accordingly, what is needed is a support apparatus that is capable of providing ramps so that the vehicle can be loaded without lifting, providing a base for rotating the vehicle on the support structure 360xc2x0, providing a set of wheels or casters so that the entire apparatus can be moved about freely, providing a means or method of folding up the apparatus for storage, and interrelating the loading, moving, and swivelling functions such that the vehicle can be safely moved and rotated on the support structure.
The present invention meets the above-described needs by providing a support structure that comprises a turntable having a base, a support platform mechanically coupled to the turntable, a first ramp connected to the support platform, and a second ramp connected to the support platform. The support platform has a set of casters attached which are used for transporting the support structure across a horizontal support surface. The support platform is pivotally attached to the turntable by hinges such that the casters can be engaged with the support surface for transporting the support apparatus and also the casters can be retracted from the support surface to allow the base of the turntable to contact the support surface. When the wheels are retracted the base of the turntable contacts the support surface and the apparatus is capable of swivelling at 360xc2x0.
When a vehicle is being loaded onto the support apparatus, the wheels on the caster attached to the support platform have to be retracted and it is also desirable that the turntable not be allowed to rotate. In order to prevent rotation of the turntable during loading, the support apparatus is provided with a locking mechanism that engages with the turntable.
The turntable preferably rotates on a base plate that engages with the support surface. The turntable provides for swivelling the support structure around a 360xc2x0 arc.
The support platform is hingedly connected to the turntable and has a set of casters attached thereto. The support platform also engages with a linkage that provides for movement of the support apparatus between the casters deployed and the casters retracted positions.
A vertical support member supports the linkage and is preferably fixedly connected to the turntable at one end. At the other end the support member supports a footplate. The footplate is pivotally attached to the support member and has a first link extending therefrom. By applying pressure to the footplate, the footplate is rotated about the support member such that the first link moves a second link that is pivotally connected to the first link. The second link is attached at one end to the first link and is attached at the opposite end to a cam link. The cam link engages a pin connected to the support platform such that the support platform moves towards the turntable which lowers the casters to a point where they engage with the support surface. Accordingly, the rotation of the footplate enables the support platform to collapse down to the turntable and enables the casters to extend beside the turntable to engage with the support surface.
A first ramp and a second ramp attach to the support platform on opposite ends. The ramps have wheels or other rolling devices positioned at the end so that when the turntable swivels the ramps also are able to move across the support surface. The ramps are connected to the support platform by hinges which enable them to be folded up to reduce their footprint for storage purposes. Attached to the bottom of the ramps are a set of lateral support members that provide support for a kickstand on a typical vehicle. The lateral support members can be made to retract into the space under the ramp for easier storage.
In an alternate embodiment, the platform attaches to a bearing plate that can be raised and lowered relative to the platform by means of a jack screw. In this manner, the platform can be raised above the support surface such that the casters engage the support surface for rolling movement of the platform. When the bearing plate is lowered below the casters into engagement with the floor the platform is capable of rotational movement.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a support apparatus for two-wheeled vehicles that is capable of changing between a swivelling mode and a free-wheeling mode so that the entire support apparatus and the vehicle can be swivelled or transported across a horizontal surface. It is another object to provide a support apparatus that is capable of being folded up into a smaller footprint for ease of storage.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent upon reading the following detailed description of embodiments of the invention, when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the appended claims.